the warriors
by leda-the-reboot
Summary: What if Rose and Dimitri ran away. Than Dimitri left her, Rose now is a warrior and is hunting the monster that are in the world. The human world now knows about the monsters that plague both worlds. This is my first story and i own nothing.


When we first met, I hated him. Then he just had to go and make me fall in love with him and just like that, made me hate him all over again. He told me he loved me and that we would find a way to work out all of our problems.

Then he turned into an evil monster, but my best friend Lissa and I managed to save him. He started to hate me, because he hated himself. But then he forgave himself but was no longer able to live and work as a guardian. We ran away, taking away any chance of my being what I have always wanted to be. Lissa understood though, and said that she would do the same thing for Christian if she was in the same position.

Looking down at the white gloves covering my hands, I feel my eyes start to tear up at the thought of HIM, and what he did to me. I take a deep breath and stand up, grabbing my sword. I put it in my holster behind my back as I walk out of my room. I walk into the great room and look at my boss, not say anything to each other as he hands me a card and I walk out.

That's how it is here, we don't talk to each other unless we have to. The boss showed us the hard way that talking can get you into trouble. As I walk by the other warriors I nod, looking at the armor that we all wear. It's weird, because before I didn't like wearing the same thing as everyone else but now it just feels right. Here you can't get judged by what you wear, only by how you fight.

I walk out of the warrior house and down to the gate. Taking my right hand out of my glove, I scan it on the pad. This way the boss knows how long it take us to take care of our task and get back. I have had the fastest times for the last year; no one was able to beat me. Largely it was because I was the most skilled fighter, the one and only thing that I have to thank him for. I pull out the black card and look at where I'm going, and also who was my kill.

_Group of four_

_Kill: Kate Mallard_

_John Shape_

_Magnus King_

_Shaun Lost_

_Area Six_

Ugh, a group of four. I never work well in groups but I know that if there is four of us going, then these must be high-level monsters. I pull my cloak tighter around myself and put up my hood. It would take around three days to get to Area Six, and I was not looking forward to the journey.

I walk down the well-defined path, which has been worn down by us walking through it so much. Taking a deep breath I let my mind go into Lissa's.

She's talking to Christian about some ball that she has to go to. She doesn't sound at all happy about it. It makes me smile, thinking about how she's queen but she doesn't like being around all of those snobby people. The door opens and Lissa quickly swings her head round, and there in the doorway is Tasha. I quickly pull out of her head. I've never liked Tasha. She always acts as if she is better than everyone else. I mean, in a way I guess she is because she was the one who got him to… I shook my head and focused on the path. Looking up I see that I have walk to the nearest town in order to get to my destination.

I walk into the middle of this old town, finally reaching the hotel. The man behind the desk sees me and cowers back a little. Most people stay away from us because we are known as the bringers of death. I point to the keys and he shakily grabs them and throws them to me. I catch them easily. I turn around and slowly walk up the stairs, my black boots making loud sounds as I walk.

When I get to the room, I pull out my sword and just sit on the ground looking at it. My sword is very clean but it has seen a lot of blood – just like I have. I think back to the very first time that I ever killed a monster – the day that Mason died. I should have been able to save him, but I wasn't strong enough. My hands start shaking and I throw my sword at the wall. It goes through until only the handle is still visible.

Standing up I look out the window at the night sky, thinking to myself _why did he have to die?_ I would much rather it have been me, he would have made a great guardian and would have been happy. Suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my stomach and then I hear a high pitched scream. I grab my sword out of the wall and jump out of the window, landing in a squat. I jump up and run in the direction that the pit of my stomach tells me to go.

I get to the monster just before it sinks its the teeth into a small girl. I throw my sword at it and it goes right through its head. The monster falls to the ground and the girl frantically moves away from it. I grab my sword again and drive it through its heart, making sure that there is no way in hell that it can come back to life.

As I put my sword away, the small girl runs over to me and puts her arms around my leg hugging me. I just look down at her and I pet her head, thinking how weird this is. I haven't had any human interaction in a long time. Well I haven't even talked to a real person since I last say HIM. I pull the small girl's arms off of me as I see her parents running up the street screaming for her. She looks up at me before running over to them.

"Thank you, thank you for saving her. Is there any way that I can repay you?" The little girl's father said.

I just shake my head and turn back to the hotel. It hurt me to see that girl's parents so happy to see her and get to hold her, when I never got to know either of mine. The only time I ever saw my mom was when I was born and then again right before I left. I wanted to tell that little girl to take all the time that she got to spend with them and to hold it close to her heart. To love them every day, like she wouldn't get to see them tomorrow. Because in life there was always that chance that you wouldn't. I have met many people who have lost their parents and all of them regret not spending more time with them and especially for saying all the bad things that they did.

Back in the hotel I take a shower and then spend a few minutes looking at myself in the mirror. I bring up a hand touch my formerly long and dark hair, now short and blond. As a warrior you have to have blond hair but I chose to cut it short because I didn't want anything to remind me of him. I lie down on the bed and close my eyes, hoping that for once I could sleep. But just like always I can't. Ever since I became a warrior, I can no longer sleep.

Instead I let myself drift back into Lissa's head, and let her dreams become my own. I am shocked to see that she is dreaming of when we were younger and went trick or treating with her parents. I loved her parents, they were the only family that I ever got to have and I wish that they were still around. I would give anything to have them back. She should have not saved me but one of her parents.

"You know that's not true." I jump a bit and look around in the dream, we are no longer trick or treating but instead the two of us were standing in her old dorm room.

"Lissa?" I slowly asked.

"I knew that I could do it," she said.


End file.
